The present invention relates generally to remote control apparatus, and in particular to a remote-controlled electrical circuit apparatus useful for assemblage and installation of electrical circuit components.
The labor involved in making an assembly of electrical circuits is considerable and this can be reduced by installing mechanically adjustable electrical circuit devices such as variable resistors, variable capacitors and switching circuits at a place convenient for mounting and locating the control part of the system in an accessible place. The control part, or master control device and the mechanically controlled circuit device, or slave device may be connected by means of a well known Bowden cable. This cable comprises an inner wire made of spring steel enclosed in an outer helical casing and is used to transmit longitudinal motions over distances. This prior art cable is particularly useful for heavy duty applications which permits a considerable degree of tolerance in precision. However, because of its cylindrical structure the far end of the inner member will not follow the movement of the near end with respect to the outer member when the cable is subjected to bending. This difference in movement between the opposite ends of the inner member with respect to the outer member makes the prior art cable unsuitable for applications where high precision is required.